


Talismans Makes Good Sex Toys

by PrinceC



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Snowballing, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, ben's oddly okay with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceC/pseuds/PrinceC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay and Carlos like using their talismans on each other in the bedroom, so obviously the next step is to use them on their friend and king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talismans Makes Good Sex Toys

**Author's Note:**

> There are some mild spoilers for Return to the Isle of the Lost, but I mean.... this is 98% smut so I don't think it's really necessary to warn.

“Come on, Carlos, it’ll be fuuuun,” Jay sang to his boyfriend’s ear. He pressed his chest closer against Carlos’ back as he rocked them back and forth.

 

“No, Jay, it’s _immoral_.” Carlos whispered angrily back into the taller boy’s ear. He squirmed out of his strong arms, and turned to face Jay.

 

“Wow, Auradon has changed you,” Jay said teasingly. “But I know you didn’t have any problems with it last night.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“Last night was consensual,” Carlos shot back. “We can’t just use your cobra staff on Ben! The only reason we even thought to use the talismans on each other was because it was _consensual_ and therefore not an evil act, and therefore, we would not be influenced by the evil nature of the objects that our parents intended to use to enslave all of humanity!”

 

The fashion-forward boy’s naturally pale complexion got red as he spoke without taking a breath. He took a few moments to catch his breath. Jay chuckled as he watched Carlos’ skin return to normal color.

 

“We all know that Ben has zero issues with mind alteration,” Jay said, rolling his eyes.

 

“That’s not the point Jay!” Carlos replied, his hands on his hips. “We don’t want to use the talismans for slightly dastardly deeds on the off chance we become addicted to evil power!”

 

“Think of it as a study on how these talismans work.” He pulled Carlos in close. “Besides, you and I both want to see what the king of Auradon is packing underneath those ridiculous suit pants, right?” Jay could feel Carlos’ blush rising on his body.  He pulled up Carlos’ head by the chin, and stared deep into his brown eyes.

 

The pair stared into each other’s eyes. Their argument continued on silently. Neither of the two former villains wanted to give in to the other. Then, Carlos blinked. “Aaargh! Fine, you win!” Jay punched his fist into the air in celebration. “So how do you plan on doing this then?”

 

Jay said nothing and smiled.

* * *

 

Ben walked out of his office and into the hallway, tired after a long day of school and king duties. Despite being the literal place of fairytales, Auradon and its neighboring kingdoms were anything but. The young king was looking forward to taking a bath and crawling into his bed to sleep. What? Just because he’s king doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy soaking in a nice hot bath.

 

He continued his walk back to his room, admiring the moonlight as he stepped outside. That’s when Ben noticed Jay and Carlos, holding hands and taking a stroll. He didn’t want to bother them, but just as he was about to alter course, Jay called out to him.

 

“Hey, Ben! Late night?” Ben smiled and waved the couple, and continued to change his path when Carlos spoke up.

 

“We were just heading back to the dorms, would you like to join us?” Ben, a known people pleaser, graciously accepted their invitation. Sure, he would be third-wheeling, but at least it would be nice to have company on such a beautiful night.

 

The three chatted about things as they walked back—about tourney, Ben’s king duties, about school. They eventually reached the divide in the path that lead to their separate buildings. When the villain kids first arrived in Auradon, they were given an entirely separate dorm building—you know, to keep the pesky villain kids at a safe distance.

 

“Well, thank you for letting me join you guys on this walk, but I must get to bed,” Ben said through a yawn. He didn’t notice the quick glance that Carlos and Jay shared.

 

“Yeah, but first can you look at this for a second?” Jay whipped out the stick, and held it out in front of Ben’s face.

 

“Is that the—“ His sentence died out as the stick transformed into the Golden Cobra, enthralling him under its power. Ben’s eyes glazed over. His shoulders slouched a little, as he stood there awaiting Jay to command him.

 

Jay beamed at Carlos. “So, what should we get Benny-boo to do for us right now?” Only then did he notice that Carlos’ facial expressions matched Ben’s: glass-eyed, jaw slack, shoulders relaxed. “Shit!” Jay muttered under his breath. He was about to order Carlos to snap out of it, but an idea came to him.

 

“Carlos, make out with Ben,” Jay ordered. The two boys stepped towards each other and began to make out with each other. Ben was a little taller than Jay was, so Carlos was more on toes as he kissed the king. “Carlos, use your tongue. Make it messy.”

 

The pair reacted instantly, with Carlos pulling Ben closer to him, wrapping his arms around the taller boy’s body. Ben relaxed into the kiss, letting Carlos’ tongue inside. While Carlos took dominated the kiss, Ben’s hands roamed Carlos’ body, settling on his ass. He gripped the firm cheeks underneath his shorts, making Carlos moan.

 

Jay palmed his growing bulge as he watched his boyfriend hard core make out with their team captain. He always loved it when Carlos showed his dominant side. But they were still outside, and he wanted to move the party inside so he could have some more fun. Reluctantly, he ordered the two of them to stop.

 

“Alright, let’s head back to mine and Carlos’ room.” The three quickly walked back to the room. Once inside, Jay made sure that Dude was asleep before starting. “Okay, Carlos, strip Ben of his clothes. Do it fast, but keep the crown on.”

Carlos yanked Ben’s blazer off in a hurry, tossing it to some corner of the room. He made quick work of the belt, making the leather snap loudly as he pulled it out. Without hesitation, he pulled apart Ben’s still-tucked-in shirt, buttons flying everywhere.

 

Jay whistled as he admired Ben’s physique. He took note of the hardened nipples on his chest. Once Carlos managed the king out of his shoes and socks, he popped open the pants button, and tugged down hard. Jay had him stop stripping Ben for a moment to admire the sight before him: Ben, king of Auradon, captain of the tourney team, standing in just his crown and boxers with little candles on them.

 

He never thought Ben to be a boxer’s kind of guy. His whole puppy look gave Jay brief vibes. Ah well. You learn something new everyday! Jay couldn’t wait to see what was lying underneath. He had never seen any of his teammate’s naked, despite sharing a locker room. Darn Auradon and their multiple private shower stalls.

 

With another order, Carlos pulled down Ben’s boxers. Jay’s eyes bugged out, and he was pretty sure Carlos would too if he were in his own mind at the moment. Being the son of the Beast definitely blessed him in the dick department. Ben’s dick was a long, thick tube of pinky-white flesh. Jay mused to himself when he noticed that Ben was circumcised. Must be an Auradon thing.

 

“Okay, Ben do Carlos,” Jay ordered. Ben obliged, and soon Jay was clothed standing in his room with two beautiful, naked guys. “Now me, boys.” He really enjoyed having two completely nude boys under his thrall. The cobra pulsed with power. Jay tired to focus on the defined bodies instead of the powerful evil object in his hands.

 

Once he was naked, he ordered both of them on their knees. It was such a hot sight seeing his boyfriend and the king of Auradon looking up at him. His cock throbbed in anticipation. “Alright, suck it.”

 

Carlos quickly took Jay’s cock into his mouth, working him up to full hardness. “Hey babe, let Ben in too.” Carlos popped off the now hard shaft, and allowed Ben to scoot in. Jay gasped in surprised when Ben took the entire thing into his mouth. The thief was no slouch in the dick department either, and he was surprised the king could deepthroat him so well.

 

Ben continued to surprise Jay with his blowjob skills. Jay was 80% positive that Ben had sucked some dick before. Carlos had his suspicions about Ben being not straight when they first arrived in Auradon, but now that was almost guaranteed.

 

Carlos nudged Ben to the side, and in seconds both boys were kissing over the head of Jay’s dick. Jay moaned as the two made out over his cock. He gripped both boys by the back of their hair. “Fuck, Carlos if only you were aware of this right now.”

 

Jay ordered them to stop. He wouldn’t hold up for long if they kept doing that. Besides, he wanted to see Ben in action. That boy has a dick waiting to be ridden, and an ass made to be plowed. “Okay, Carlos I want you to get Ben nice and hard like you did me. Also get yourself hard too while you’re at it.”

 

Carlos pushed Ben on his back, and engulfed his shaft. He began to stroke his own cock in time with his bobs. Jay stroked his dick as he watched his boyfriend go down on their captain. Carlos was good at what he did, and soon both he and Ben were hard and throbbing.

 

Jay walked over to Ben, and got on his knees. “Ben, back to work.” He held his dick over Ben, who quickly swallowed the shaft. “Fuck, man you’re so good at this. Carlos, how’s he taste? Answer me.”

 

A muffled, slurpy sound came from the shorter boy. Jay chuckled and rolled his eyes. Then his eyes actually rolled back into his head from pleasure when Ben’s nose pressed into his pubes and the brunette started to hum. Jay really liked how musical everyone was here in Auradon. Ben’s pipes were something magical.

 

While Ben was really good at blowing Jay, the tan boy wanted to see what that dick was like. “Alright boys. You can stop for now, and get yourselves on the bed.” Carlos stopped stroking his cock, and popped off Ben’s, revealing to Jay the king’s fully hard cock for the first time.

 

Jay’s jaw dropped. Ben was big soft. But hard? He was huge. Like really huge. Like “how did Carlos manage to deepthroat that sucker and blow him for as long as he did without his jaw falling off” kind of huge. He was thick too. And Jay was going to suck it.

 

“Ben, get on all fours like the puppy you are. Carlos? Toss that salad.” Ben got on his hands and knees, while Carlos got on his knees. Jay slid underneath the tourney captain. He licked at the tip of Ben’s circumcised dick, enjoying the salty-sweet taste.

 

The only sounds in the dorm room were of Jay and Carlos’ tongues on Ben’s body. Jay wasn’t exactly one for silence during sex. “Ben, answer this question.” Ben tilted his head down, so he could see Jay under his body. “Are you vocal when you jerk off or have sex?”

 

“Yes,” Ben stated flatly. Jay scoffed. While the cobra was powerful, it sure did not make using it very fun. There was absolutely no danger of Jay succumbing to the evil powers of the staff. It got boring fast.

 

“Well zip-a-dee-doo! Just act normally, okay pup?” Ben moaned in response as Carlos thrust his tongue into his hole. Jay smirked from underneath the king. “Now we’re getting into it! Carlos you act as you normally do too.”

 

Ben’s moans got louder when Carlos picked up the speed and Jay got back to sucking his dick. “Fuck! You guys are really good at this.” He rolled his hips back, trying to get Carlos’ tongue deeper while simultaneously trying to thrust into Jay’s mouth.

 

“You don’t know the half of it, pup,” Carlos said. He pulled back and smacked a cheek. Hard. Ben’s groan received a raised brow from both tourney players.

 

“Who knew our king was so kinky!” Jay said before assaulting Ben’s heavy balls. Ben was in absolute pleasure. Carlos was eating him out with precision, and Jay was sucking on his balls and stroking his cock like a pro. Jay let out a moan when Ben took his cock into his mouth.

 

Carlos stopped licking Ben’s hole to get lube from his dresser. After applying the liquid to his fingers, he began to work Ben open. Jay stopped sucking dick to say, “Babe, you do know that _I’m_ fucking Ben first, right?”

 

The shorter boy rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine. Your jaw’s not too sore to blow me right, Your Majesty?”

 

“So long as I have one dick in my ass, and another in mouth I’ll be fine,” Ben replied. Jay chuckled around Ben’s cock which sent shivers down the royal’s spine.

 

Jay rolled out from under Ben and gave his butt another hard slap, earning a yelp from the brunette. He kneaded his cheeks while Carlos continued to finger him. The genius had moved up to three fingers, and had the king writhing on his fingers.

 

“Fuuuuck, Carlos,” Ben whined. He arched his back, pushing the fingers deeper inside of him.

 

“You’re such a slut Ben; I love it,” Jay said slapping the king once more. Ben whimpered once Carlos hit that spot inside of him. “Hey, you found it!” He smirked at the taller boy and drew him in for a kiss.

 

“While you guys are very cute,” Ben interrupted. “Carlos, you have three fingers buried in my ass, and I need Jay’s dick in me like yesterday.” Carlos pressed into Ben’s prostate again, and Jay gave him another slap on the butt making him groan.

 

Without another word, Carlos pulled out his fingers and stepped over to in front of the king. Jay lubed up his shaft, and put on a condom. “Ready, C?” Jay asked, lining his dick up with Ben’s hole. At the same time, Carlos was positioning his own cock with Ben’s mouth.

 

Carlos nodded. In unison, both penises slowly entered the king’s orifices. He was smaller than Jay was on all fronts, so it didn’t take long for Ben to reach his pepper-colored pubes. He could feel Ben breathing through his nose as he adjusted to Jay’s thickness inside of him.

 

Ben began to bob up and down on Carlos’ cock. Jay grunted as he began to thrust into the brunette. Ben wasn’t kidding when he said he was vocal during sex. His moans got louder and louder as Jay sped up his thrusts.

 

Which really only spurred on the two guys he was currently being spitroasted by. Their dorm room went from silent, to really loud hardcore fucking. It was really lucky that the only other people in their residence building were Mal, Evie, and Freddie. They could be as loud as they wanted.

 

Carlos was cursing under his breath as he face-fucked Ben. Jay was rattling off about how great Ben’s ass was, how tight he was, and all sort of expletives. His grip on the king’s hips were so tight, there were sure to be bruises tomorrow.

 

“Fuck, shit, Ben, I’m gonna cum,” Carlos breathed out. He let out a squeak when Ben hollowed out his cheeks, creating a super tight vacuum around his dick. Ben looked up at the boy above him, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief. Carlos ran his fingers through the brunette lockes, and held Ben to his crotch as he came with a long moan.

 

What he lacked in tature, he made up for in semen production. Carlos could really shoot a load. His cum shot down Ben’s throat with vigor that he couldn’t even swallow it all. He pulled off when his mouth was full, and was rewarded with a final blast of cum in the face.

 

There was a distinct contrast between the king’s cute baby-ish face, and the amount of semen on his face—from the splat smack center of his face, to the cum dribbling out of the corners of his mouth. It was a sight to behold.

 

Carlos collapsed on the bed, lazy stroking his softening cock as he watched Jay zealously pounded into Ben. Jay flipped Ben from his knees onto his back, lifting Ben’s legs onto his shoulder to get a deeper angle.

 

Jay was surprised that Ben got even louder. He was sounding like someone in a porno at this point. Someone in a porno who was extremely talkative. The former thief new he was hitting Ben’s prostate with each thrust, and he could tell Ben was about to cum soon.

 

He nodded to Carlos, who quickly got onto his knees. He gripped Ben’s huge cock, and began pumping it in time with Jay’s rapid thrusts. Jay hit Ben’s sweet spot hard one final time, sending him over the edge. To the surprise of none, Ben screamed when he came.

 

Carlos couldn’t resist, and aimed the massive shaft towards its owner’s face. Ben was blasted for the second time in mere minutes with cum. After the initial hit, Carlos bent over and took the rest of the load into his mouth.

 

He moved over to Jay, and planted a firm kiss on his boyfriend. Ben’s cum was swapped around between their tongues, in an utterly messy manner.

“Fuck, that was hot,” Ben said as he sat up. The couple just laughed. Jay pulled out of Ben, his hard cock still glistening from lube and precum. Jay stroked his shaft while Carlos and Ben lay on the bed watching.

 

With a hearty groan, Jay shot his load onto the bed. He collapsed in between the pair, panting. Everyone was sweaty, and/or covered in cum. “You do realize that you’re cleaning the mess you made on _my_ sheets, right dear?” Carlos said, breaking the silence.

 

Jay laughed and playfully pushed Carlos away. He grabbed the cobra and waved it around. “I dunno, babe. I could always make _you_ do it.”

 

“Yeah, but don’t forget I also have the ring.” Carlos grappled Jay into a hug, rolling over onto Ben. The three laughed together and cuddled up in Carlos’ bed. As they drifted off to sleep, Jay whispered to Carlos about how right he was.

* * *

 

 Early the next morning, Jay was awoken to the sound of a shower finishing. He groggily looked around, and saw Carlos snuggled into his chest. Confused, he sat up to see who was in the shower.

 

Out walked Ben, still damp, with a hand towel barely covering his soft, but still huge package. “Last night was fun,” he said when he noticed Jay was awake. He stretched, and looked around for his clothes. “But maybe next time you don’t need to use the talisman to have sex with me?”

 

Jay just stared in surprise... until realization hit him. He had ordered Ben and Carlos to act normal, releasing them from the hold of the cobra. Ben laughed while Jay was cursing himself out.

 

“Believe me, it was a lot more fun after we didn’t have to wait for orders.” Jay looked sheepishly around. Ben dropped the towel, and walked over to the bed; his cock and balls bouncing with each step. He kissed Jay on the forehead. “Next time, let’s bring in Chad, or Aziz, or Herk, or even Doug maybe? Also in the future, I want to try having both of you in me.”

 

Jay arched an eyebrow. “Next time? Future??” Ben nodded enthusiastically. “Wow, you really are a slut.” Ben just gave him a smile, and walked to his discarded clothes. Jay smirked to himself as an idea popped into his mind. With Ben’s back turned to him, Jay silently reached for the cobra.

 

He cleared his throat, and waited for Ben to face him. Once Jay saw Ben’s eyes glaze over, he gave him one last command.

 

“Walk back to your room wearing only your crown, socks, and shoes… And no covering up!” He cracked an evil grin as he noticed the blush creeping over Ben’s face. Jay waved bye once Ben was “dressed” and out the door. He couldn’t wait until Carlos woke up to tell him.

 

 


End file.
